Another Shalex story
by merryella
Summary: Rated M for safety...shalex...just read the story...if you wanna I CHANGED MY NAME-periously known as, imaneffinstar.solovemenow
1. Yellow Roses

I stepped into my front porch, about to go for my daily walk with Demi, and see a trail of yellow rose petals.

I follow the trail and reach to my shed at the back. I look at the door and see a note.

_Dear Alex, _The note said,

_I'm sorry. Please come back to me. I promise to be better. If you want to come back meet me at the park at 9:00 __PM. __I love you. Always had, always will._

_You know who it is._

Like I would do that. I'm just not as stupid as he thinks I am. Or maybe I am stupid for not giving him a second…wait no not second…fifth chance. I mean five chances are enough, right? Wrong two chances were enough. Not five. 

I crushed the paper and threw it on the ground. I heard a gasp.

"What Demi?" I asked her. I didn't even have to turn around. I know her to well.

"I read that and I think it was sweet. I think he meant it this time."

"How do you know if he meant it? You can't believe anything you read."

"How about I go with you?"

"Are we going on our walk or not?" 

"You have to!"

"Im leaving you here Demi!"

"Fine but don't say I didn't try!"

We walked back to my front porch and found a bouquet of yellow roses that wasn't there when I walked to my backyard and another note.

_I know you would have done that. So here are some flowers. Your favorite…yellow roses._

"Is he stalking me?"

Demi completely ignored my question and said, "They are so cute!"

Yeah…so cute…that's the same thing she said when she saw that commercial about the homeless cats.

"Whatever Demz."

"What doesn't go on forever."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She picked up the bouquet of flowers and smelled them. Traitor.

She looked back at me.

"You want these?"

Of course I want those they _are_ yellow roses. But if he's watching…I know he is…then I don't want to lead him on.

"Nah…I don't think I want those…_he_ touched it." I shook myself a little like I always did when I get grossed out.

She smelled it again, mumbled something, and laid it back on my porch. 

"I'll take it after."

We went on our walk and Demi bugged me about going but I just don't think I can trust him. 


	2. Nate And An Old Man

"Yes! I would hide in the bushes. No, to obvious. How 'bout the tra- ew no to gross. Maybe…"

Demi's voice trailed off as she as she paced my living room. Why did I tell her that I'm going tonight to see him?

"Al! What should I do?" I jumped a little. I wasn't even paying attention.

"Do whatever you want."

"Well I think…you should go alone."

"Ok…wait did you just say alone?"

"Yep."

"Not even that ear chip thingy like what you did in eighth grade?"

"Nope. I think you've got this covered."

"And what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." nothing? Like nothing nothing? Demi Lovato never does 'nothing'.

I raised my eyebrow. Before she could say anything else, my house phone rang.

"Im going to the toiletries." Demi said, before she left the living room. I wonder if she knows the word is toilet.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Alex? Hey."

"Hey Nate. This is a first in calling my house. How did you get my number?"

"Demi gave me for when I couldn't get her on her cell."

"Oh…well she's doing something now."

"Umm…Im calling for you."

"May I ask why?"

"It something important. Meet me by my house 56 Johnny Lovely Street at…4?"

"Ok…see you at 4."

"Yea bye."

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't tell Demi."

"Ok…bye."

"Bye."

I was about to hang up the phone when a heard a deep sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Nate?"

"Umm…Yea?"

"Hang up the phone."

"Right. Bye."

I laughed a little then hung up the phone.

From the few times we met at parties, etc, he seemed friendly and so but never really talked to me. I can only guess what he wants.

I turned on the TV and my oh-so-favorite soap opera, "All My Babies", was on.

"_But I need your opinion."_

"_On…"_

"_Look."_

"_Oh my god. That's beautiful. With all the diamonds and sliver. Beautiful."_

"_You think she will like it."_

"_I know she will love it. Good choice."_

"_Thanks."_

I turned off the TV and leaned back on the couch. That's it! Maybe Nate wants to ask me when it's a good time to ask Demi to marry her.

My thoughts where disturbed by Demi–once again– coming into the living room.

"Al, You're out of toilet paper."

"Thanks for the heads up." Right now I'm debating on whether or not to tell Demi or to just go and see what he wants and deal with it.

"Demz I think…never mind."

"What's wrong…something's not right."

"Never mind."

She nodded, turned back on the TV, and since she's a channel surfer, she started changing the channel.

I looked at the clock. 8:34. I better get ready for work.

"Excuse me, miss."

An old man was standing in front me in the bus, probably waiting for me to shift or something.

"Oh, umm, sorry." I scooted over and the man sat next to me.

"Don't mean to be noisy but is everything ok?"

"Oh…umm…yea."

"OK. You been lookin' like you day dreamin' 'bout something, girl."

"Its nothing really."

"Alright."

"Its just that my ex-boyfriend all of a sudden wants to talk…ok maybe not all of a sudden but…he broke my heart and…well…do you think I should forgive him?"

"Well all the times–" He cut me off. Rude much.

"There is more than once." I nodded my head. "Carry on."

"Well I found him with girls other than me in my bed."

"Your bed? If I was you he wouldn't have a head."

"I know but I have a mother to take care of– I can't risk going to jail."

"I see…well I surely wouldn't give him another chance. How much chances you gave the fella?"

"Five."

"Five? Lucky fella. Any other problem–that's a biggie."

"Uh…my best friend's boyfriends invited me to his house."

"That's a problem because…"

"I don't know him that well."

"Then watch your back. Use your head." The bus stopped. "Well here's my stop. Good luck, girl."

He got off the bus and I glanced at my watch. 2:54. I have about and hour.

I walked onto the pathway of 56 Johnny Lovely Street. He has a hecka big house.

I rang the door bell. And a few seconds later Nate answered the door.

**OHHHH! What do you think he wants??? I know do you? Well of course not! Im perky tonight! -slaps myself- ok now im better. Well TTYL!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey you guys I can't write for a long time. My computer is down and I can't get to type.

I'm sooooooo sorry but don't worry I'll come back with a crash and bam and any other type of word that mean a loud noise you can think of. So I will update when I can.

XO~Jacquelyn


End file.
